Forest of Hell
by Dark Fire
Summary: Kanna takes advantage of Ranfuu whilst they are in hell. Yaoi.


Warnings: NC-17. Yaoi. Explicit content between two men.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil&Devil. If I did, Sword and Ios would be together at least once.

Pairing: KannaxRanfuu. (Yes, an odd pairing. But I'm all for those minority pairings with no fanfics! That and I got tired of waiting for other people to write them.)

XXX

An irregularly long centipede crawled up the blackened bark of the twisted and spindling tree that grew out of what was thought to be barren ground. Its antennae twitched and it came to a stop as it ran into a tiny branch in its path. Not intelligent enough to go around it, it started climbing down the underside the branch, nearly getting killed by a leaf as it went. Kanna wanted to rip its little legs off and make the bat-cat eat it.

The bat-cat was supposed to show him and Ranfuu how to get to Souma, but had somehow gotten them lost in the forests of hell. She was currently trying to climb up a tree to figure out where they were, but the tree seemingly had other plans and batted her off with one of its limbs. "Ow, meow! Looks like we're lost, meow."

/ Yeah, and its all your fault, you stupid cat. / Kanna picked up the bat-cat by her shirt and glared at her. "Go find a way out of here." He threw her to the ground a few feet away and continued to glare. "Ow! Why me, meow!" Flames shot up around Kanna and his eyes glowed an eerie color. "Eep!" She ran off into the trees, desperate to follow the scary Kanna's orders.

Ranfuu remained silent threw out the whole ordeal and leaned against a tree, waiting for the bat-cat to return. He glanced at Kanna who stood there silently, his hands shoved into his pockets. He was very different from the Angel Ios, whose kindness radiated off him as though he were in his own angelic body. Almost the same as Sword. Except for the fact that Sword was changing into a kinder demon that was now both wanted by Heaven and Hell for the demonic seal on his hand that would help him create a new body for himself.

He thoughts were broken as Kanna leaned into the side of him, an arm resting against the tree beside him. He stared at him and waited for the delinquent to explain himself. "What are you doing?"

Kanna smirked darkly. "I'm bored. And we have a while until that bat-cat comes back..."

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Just what are you insinuating?" Ranfuu barely had enough time to complete his sentence before Kanna sealed his lips against his in a ruff kiss. His eyes widened and he tried to push him away, but to no avail. Kanna was much stronger than he was. As he was shoved harshly against the tree he briefly thought about using his sealer demon on him, but remembered that he was a human and that he couldn't do that.  
Kanna took his umbrella from him and dropped it along with Ios' sword onto the ground. He then lifted him up by his hips and pressed into him again, forcing Ranfuu to wrap his legs around him to stabilize himself. Kanna kissed him harshly and nipped roughly at his lips before forcing his way into the boy's mouth.

Ranfuu placed his hands on Kanna's shoulders and tried to push him away, once again it was to no avail, as he did not budge. The longhaired man ground into the black-haired youth and slid a hand up against his shirt, taunt against the hard contours of his stomach.

Ranfuu trembled slightly as he stopped his futile efforts to escape. He couldn't help but find this arousing as Kanna practically ripped open his blue pants and shoved his hand down them. He gasped as Kanna grabbed his now half-hard erection and began stoking him harshly.

Kanna let of his lips and began licking and sucking on his neck as Ranfuu grabbed handfuls of Kanna's cloths and clung to him. "K-Kanna...! What the...the hell are you doing! Ah!" Kanna bit his neck harshly as Ranfuu questioned him, efficiently silencing him.

Kanna moved away slightly and pulled Ranfuu's pants down past his ass before pressing him back into the tree. Skillfully unbuttoning his shirt, Kanna roughly sucked on one of his nipples as he hurriedly prepared Ranfuu with two fingers slickened with his precome.

Ranfuu bit his lip at the pain and broke threw the skin as Kanna harshly thrust into him. Without waiting for too long he began moving in and out of him. Kanna grinned darkly as he thrust against his lover's prostate and sent him arching his back and gasping loudly. He licked away the blood that had gathered his lip and enjoyed the noises he made as Ranfuu started enjoying the sex.

Ranfuu wrapped his legs tighter around him and started panting heavily as Kanna began stroking his erection again. He kissed Kanna back in his passion and nearly screamed as he came. Not long after, his lover followed him into climax, with one last hard thrust inside of him.

Waiting for a moment to gather himself, Kanna lifted his trembling lover and supported him until he could stand shakily on his own two feet. Ranfuu leaned against the tree, panting heavily as he watched as Kanna calmly dressed himself and tore off a piece of fabric.

He cleaned himself off with it and then glanced at the stunned Ranfuu before cleaning him off as well and pulling his pants up as well as buttoning his shirt. He threw the piece of fabric off to the side just as the bat-cat came back. She looked about to speak then glanced at Ranfuu confused. "What happened to you, meow?"

Kanna picked up Ios' sword and glared at the bat-cat. She squeaked and ran off ahead. "I-I Think it's this way! Meow!" Kanna walked off after her, acting as though nothing had happened.

Ranfuu stared after him for a few moments before picking up his umbrella and walking after them, wincing slightly as he walked.

XXX

I don't really remember what his umbrella thing is called, so I'll just leave it being called an umbrella.

I wonder if those woods were the woods of suicide... Oo 


End file.
